Yulessa Ravenbeak
•The Kingdom of Kul Tiras • The Kingdom of Lordaeron |alignment=Neutral Good |faction=N/A |class=Priestess |factionicon = |alias = • Yuni • The Rose of Brightwater • The Silver Maiden}} 'Yuuleth '''is a half-elven priestess and heiress to a crumbling House. Her participation in attempting to curb the efforts of Kel'Thuzad and his Cult of the Damned , whilst attempting to contain the plague of undeath earned her a place of prestige within the Argent Dawn. She is a fervent follower of the Holy Light and its doctrines. Physical Description Yuuleth could be considered small in most nuances of the word. Petite and graceful, her figure would easily disappear among stranger shadows, if not for her unique appearance. Her good breeding and wealth are without question, noticeable at first glance through her sumptuous attire and royal colors.with gaudy accessories. Long, incredibly pale lashes softly kiss the shapely apples of her cheeks, highlighting them with the faintest flush of color. Beneath them, round orbs of bright violet pop with a glossy shimmer, almost as though a faint glow emanated from them. Graced with sharp cheekbones that trace an impressively angular structure serving as a canvas for a small button nose, and the pouty outline of plush, naturally pink lips that coil with tenderness that often reaches her eyes. though they can come across as much too large for her elegant features. Steel-blue hair cascades down to her tailbone, framing her face impeccably. An elegant diamond headdress with precious gemstones adorns her lush tresses at all times, glinting almost imperceptibly amidst the prismatic locks. Small pointed ears peak through the sides, covered in jeweled studs and pearls. Frilled satin and hand-sewn sequins, bound by rows of beaded chains, pins, and settings secure the armored overlays that compliment her regalia. Whenever she walks, the embellishments produce a faint ringing noise. Skin-tight stockings, trimmed with golden lace, squeeze into a set of poleyns and greaves. The light, polished plated pieces offer protection her armor couldn't provide otherwise. Leather-stitched shoes settle the ensemble, coiling around her ankles snugly. The light gripping allows Yuuleth to maneuver in combat with relative ease and dexterity. Intricate appendages clutch to her chest, serving as a latch to a flowing cloak which often conceals the elaborate fabric and embroidery of her apparel, once draped over her shoulders. When spoken to, her voice is rather clear and meek, nearly mournful in nature. A slight accent can be heard, lost amidst the soft ringing of her own magic or the delicate bell pendant wrapped around her neck and the dangling of silver bracelets. The scent of her is subtle and pleasant, with noticeable notes of lavender and vanilla. Personality Yuuleth is a somewhat insecure, endearingly sheltered young woman. Although she comes off as quiet and non-confrontational, she is the host of an unshakable will and strong moral compass, as well as possessed with blinding faith in the light. Even though she had always been unable to use holy magic, she remained determined and persistent in her efforts to follow its doctrine. Empathetic and charitable, she is one to put other's needs before her own, to the point of risking her own physical integrity. That sort of behavior set her with tendencies of self-loathing and becoming easily overcome with guilt, to the point of believing she is not deserving of happiness. Pure and innocent, her mannerisms are modest and her voice soft-spoken. The meekness might make her seem weak, but it's easy to find Yuuleth isn't a doe-eyed simpering damnsel in the least. In spite of her determination and spirit, she never wanted the responsibility that came with her House's name and title. That weight was lifted off her shoulders when Quel'thalas fell, but ultimately she feels she cannot escape the burdens of her birthright. Aside from her religious standing, Yuuleth isn't particularly patriotic. That has, in the past, raised brows and placed her as a political pariah in the eyes of the aristocracy. The feeling of misplacement and isolation has developed into what seems to be a perpetual melancholic state. History Early Life Yuuleth was born in Boralus to [[Lady Ananora Lightglade |''Lady Ananora Darksong ]], a Quel'dorei priestess and Gwydian Elrit, a Kultirasi High Lord. Her father is the reason House Elrit commanded great respect in Kul'Tiras, through his amassed fortune, lands and business dealings. Although their union was frowned upon, given Ananora's own position within the House's ascendancy, the military forces and trade routes the marriage offered were enough for both Houses to reach an agreement. They maintained a seemingly peaceful marital life. While still a young child, news came of her father's passing during a voyage to collect cargo in the northernmost shores, and that he had been buried at sea. Overwhelmed with anguish, and unable to cope with the knowledge that she now might be burdened with the fate of outliving her own progeny, Ananora hastily made plans to leave the human city and return to the Court of the Sun. In turn, Yuuleth was sent to receive a thorough education in Fal'thrien Academy. The Academy Ostracized from the moment she'd set foot there, Yuuleth spent nearly half a century within the Academy's walls. The other students would often mock her, both for her heritage and lack of magical aptitude. Even the attunement to the Light, that was a trait of her family's bloodline, didn't manifest itself. Her seclusion and wistfulness worsened when her mother ultimately ceased contact with her, all letters returned without so much as a word of acknowledgement. She did, however, instruct the Academy to provide Yuuleth with the best education gold could buy, which involved complete segregation from the other students, in hopes that her latent abilities would surface. Rumors followed her anywhere she went. It was whispered in the halls that Yuuleth was, in fact, cursed. Numbed from the years subjected to hexes and tricks of appallingly poor taste, the efforts of her colleagues was made pointless since she was simply not affected by any of it, earning her the nickname "The Magic-Eater". For the remaining years, she spent under the tutelage of Archmagister Karanos Sunshatter, being instructed on how to best control her emotions and encouraged in her blossoming artistic endeavours. The lengthy sessions were meant to prevent and restrain oneiric outbursts, that summoned shades of void magic through her mentalist talents. While attempting to contain and master those abilities, purple webbing that resembled burn marks appeared across her skin, temporarily marring it. Robbed of hope that her powers could be fully controlled, and frightened, she conducted a series of complex rituals to seal them. Stratholme Once Falthrien was behind her, Yuuleth had no home to come back to. With the clothes on her back and a few keepsakes, she took a caravan to Eastweald. Knowing her mother would have, very likely, remained a courtier, Stratholme became her destination. During her years there, she focused on an honest, modest living. Working at a small apothecary shop kept her days busy and paid for supper, scribbling on her notepad and sketching out the remainder of the local herbs and flora and their intended use. She'd also grown to be thankful for her anonymity, the lack of strange faces asking questions meant she needn't tell any lies. Still, she was unsure if she truly had a place in the new life she'd forged. The priestess struggled so her faith would not to waver, becoming as penitent to the Light as ever. Throughout this time, Yuuleth contemplated joining the Church Of The Holy Light as an acolyte. The Temple of Light was her second home, and there was comfort in the thought her calling could bring relief and redemption to her ailing thoughts. Dedicating her spare time in servitude to the Temple, and helping out those in need with practical matters, she avoided meaningful social encounters through penitence and charity. With the guidance of Eastweald's Bishop, she pondered joining a monastery to rekindle with her faith, and eventually be ordained. Things did not go entirely as planned, as word of the Plague Of Undeath started spreading across the continent, creating unease among the people, unknowing that the corrupted grain had already been distributed. It wasn't long before the first afflicted started to show symptoms. With a broken spirit, but filled with determination and fearlessly welcoming death, Yuuleth tried her best to care after all who fell ill to the infected crops, at the risk of contracting the disease herself - and developing a dangerous interest toward the unearthly plight. The Argent Dawn Amidst the insurrection of the Scarlet Crusade's extremist beliefs and the chaos brought forth with the unleashing of Necromancy upon the land, Yuuleth was rendered powerless with lack of means and a title. The clergy she had placed her hope and efforts upon fell into a schism with no hope of truce. In one of the many excursions to secure supplies for the villages, Yuuleth came across Lord Reymond George. Sympathetic to the cause and appreciative of the help from the Argent encampment set nearby, she felt it was the right decision to abandon the life she'd briefly built in Stratholme to join their ranks, traveling across the Plaguelands. Taking advantage of her inherited alchemical knowledge, she acted as both a healer and warden. Her skills also allowed her to oversee the embalming of disposed bodies and laying their bones to rest, so they wouldn't be raised as pawns of the scourge. The Culling Of Stratholme Yuuleth had left the city and just recently arrived at Brightwater when she received the news of the culling. To her surprise, she found her family's estate abandoned and in ruins. Surrounded by nothing but rot and repose, her stomach turned in revulsion to what had become of her home. It took great strength and courage to turn away from it, even if it had;t been the wellspring of her fondest memories. Oddly enough, there was a guilt-laced trace of relief from being able to pursue her freedom, leave that part of her life behind and dally as she pleased. Somehow, part of her had died along with the remnants of her lands. The Kirin Tor's Summons Whena chapter of Yuuleth's life seemed to finally come to a close, another resurfaced. Alarmed by the threat of the Sunwell's corruption, prince Kael'thas made his best efforts to evacuate his people from a wounded Quel'thalas . The Scourge had swept across Lordaeron, leaving destruction in its wake under Arthas Menethil's command, and the kingdom would soon be next. Decimated and left in shambles, Dalaran's fate was no different than its neighboring provinces. By the time she'd learned of it, half of her heritage had been scattered as mere spoils of war. Without a monarch and a banner, and detached from her elven brethren, Yuuleth rushed to the Kirin Tor at the Argent Dawn's request, offering support to those who had survived the Scourge's strike. The priority then was to work on rebuilding the city and preventing further invasions. She no longer had the luxury of even contemplating placing her efforts into a fallen House, however consumed by guilt, when a barrier was being raised around the people she vowed to help. Stranded, she witnessed everything she'd ever known be turned to ashes. It was there that she endured the butchering, and eventual splintering of her people. Although she'd severed ties with Quel'thalas prior to its fall, the pain of loss was no stranger. The remnants of the Violet City had become her home, as there was no other to look back to. The Nexus War After the city had been rebuilt and moved, Yuuleth went back to an uneventful life. Busy, but predictable. She followed her routine dutifully, collaborating with the local herb traders, as well as the medics assigned to tending to the casualties of the breaching of Icecrown's fortress. The threat of the scourge loomed afoot, stronger than ever, but the Kirin Tor's council had yet another reason for unease. The Arcanomicon was being used to redirect the world's leylines by the blue dragonflight, compromising the magic flow of Azeroth as a whole, rifts being open every which where in the fabric of magic itself. Mistrust plagued the city's streets, as it was unknown those who would ally themselves with Malygos to preserve their powers. Being aware of her kin's addiction and the wreckage that was sure to follow such misdeed, Yuuleth found herself compelled to step out of the shadows, and for the first time in decades, use her abilities to service the coming battle. Helping track and deactivating surge needles, as well as proficiently dealing with Mage Hunters, she tirelessly contested Malygos' genocidal campaign. Magic and its unchained, destructive power was meant to be properly policed and controlled. From then on, Yuuleth redirected her efforts to ensure balance was maintained in all things. The Twilight Apocalypse The wisdom acquired there proved to be crucial in the coming years. Neltharion's rise foreshadowed Azeroth's destruction at the hands of the Twilight's Hammer, and causing an uproar within the magic community.That alone stirred an obsession within her to uncover this ancient magic, as it called to her in a way her beloved light never had. The more she learned, the more she became aware of how much she did not know. Against her better judgement, and eclipsed by the need of vengeance, she turned her eyes to the cultists and doomsayers infiltrating the cities, hopelessly following clues that might lead her to understanding their ultimate motives. With a shallow knowledge of their connections to the Old Ones, their plans for what the world would come to be seemed uncertain at best, and yet, they blindly followed with the desecration of the elemental planes and corruption of those who'd guard it in hopes to be rewarded with the success of the Earth Warder's upheaval. Wary of leaving for Grim Batol, she sought after texts that she believed could possibly connect the influence of the Old Gods in the Cult's uprising. Taken with her theoretical work, she delved deeper into the origin of their powers. Unsurprisingly, what she found out raised more questions than answers, leaving her dissatisfied and at unease. Those texts revealed that there were many planes of existence that could act as a source of power. Yuuleth, since then, dedicated herself to the studies of the nature of the universe and the great dark beyond, deciphering the compendium left behind to lay the groundwork against greater catastrophes and undiscovered evils. Twilight Confessor Yuuleth had never been a priestess in the traditional sense of the word. She could easily ward herself, and was skilled and applied to be sure, but lacked the one thing that connected her to her calling: The Light's Touch. Almost having given up in pursuing it, her inner strength manifested itself. Finally, she'd felt a glimmer of its embrace, but the prominent shadows within her rapidly engulfed what she'd conjured. Unlike what she'd expected, however, the opposing forces didn't negate one another, but converged. As aware of their volatility as she was, he manifestation was of the likes which she'd never seen. Something that that had not occurred for millennia, was now hers to wield. perfect balance between light and shadow: Twilight Magic. That power certainly didn't come without a cost, making her highly susceptible to unpredictable somatic and psychological responses, as well as mana drainage. Because of it, having negated her in conferring to her holy calling, she started a small organization for those who might share in her gifts or help further the knowledge. The seats of the high council were to only be taken by women who have proven their worth and unfaltering dedication to the creed, furthering the knowledge and vowing to maintain Azeroth's natural order. It is speculated her abilities are linked to her family's lineage, passed down generations. Whether she was latent and broke through to obtain her skills, or it was triggered by extenuating circumstances, it is still unknown. A Fitting Weapon The tales surrounding Quiescence are many. Some say it fell from the darkest side of The Blue Child before its disappearance, others claim it was forged by the armies of the Legion out of a fractured Na'aru, bent into darkness and forever corrupted. The artifact was found during the Cataclysm, burrowed in the hidden depths of the Bastion Of Twilight. It was told that, until then, it had been hidden in the heart of Zin'Azshari, over 10,000 years ago. After the Sundering, the missing weapon had been reduced to a child's bedtime tale - lost forever along with the magic secrets of the Highborne, and any knowledge regarding its existence. Out of fear of losing their territory, or simply out of allegiance to N'zoth, the Naga offered the shadow-imbued whip as tribute to Cho'Gall's arsenal. Braving through the underground caves while in an expedition for dark objects, the sheer energy of its glowing, purple stained glass called to Yuuleth like a Siren's song. Seeming to resonate with her very essence, she hasn't parted with it since, though most of the object's attributes are still unknown. Among its known abilities, Quescence can banish its victims to the Shadowrealm, allowing them to roam the purgatory and endure its unseen horrors. It's faint, chime-like ringing has banishing and silencing properties as well as the ability to open a ripple between worlds to summon a golem made out of shadows. Though it is considered to be a mere legend, the sound produced by the whip's waves is presumed to allow the user to conjure "The Song Of The Void", a melody filled with such emptiness and sorrow that it may break the minds of even those of impregnable will. The Violet Rise There was a short-lived period of mending with Deathwing's failure. The healing that was much needed was swiftly disrupted by the clash of the Kirin Tor's factions and the ongoing war between the Horde and Alliance. Unable to rid herself of her enmity towards the Sin'dorei, Yuuleth supported Jaina Proudmoore in her quest to drive the Sunreavers out of the city once and for all. She made a brief appearance at the Isle Of Thunder, while the Offensive attempted to breach Lei Shen's Palace. Suramar's Secrets Yuuleth remains active in her efforts to date, providing vital tactical information, which restricts her presence to Dalaran, as the city was, once again, relocated. The Burning Legion's assault had a much more successful outcome than the battle against its predecessor, fulfilling the Black Prince's prophecy. The discovery of an intact Suramar and its unearthed secrets, however, eased her detachment to her post. The rumors of the Nightborne's advanced magic abilities and seemingly limitless power granted by the Nightwell, called her once again to the fields of battle, leading her to the scattered remains of the Blue Dragonflight in Azsuna in search of answers. Allying herself with the Shal'dorei, she assisted the taking of part of the city, securing the entrance to the Nightholdand vigilant care and distribution of the cure to the afflicted Nightfallen. Meanwhile, the affliction she had been subject to during her youth has somehow returned. This time, however, the shadowburns covering most of the left side of her body don't seem to be fading as they once had, only being fueled by any amount of energy she conjures. The Vallahan Legacy Named after the northern, coastal lands in which they chose to build their empire, the family is part of an ancient line of elves with a legacy dating back to the exiled followers of Dath'Remar, known then as Darksong. Withdrawn but powerful, many were accused of dabbling in the dark arts, but there was never physical proof of their deeds. The family was widely known for their alchemical skills and the lush flora surrounding their estate, enhanced by magic. Aside from having a magnificent greenhouse, they sired the very best midwives, priests and scroll-keepers in the Kingdom. Most of the rumors surfaced from the nature of the tasks they were presumably sought for. That sort of information faded through time, but the stigma remained for centuries onward.Their estate, that once had been full of life and graced with the lushness of its gardens and meadows, had withered along with the plagued earth surrounding it. Cloaked with magic upon its destruction, it became a place avoided even by the forsaken. It was considered blighted by ancient evils sealed within the deepest places of the earth, that none would dare meddling with. Even overwrought with decay, the Vallahan name held weight still among those who remembered. Trivia • Upon close inspection, her eyebrows are carefully trimmed. • Has a particularly strange birthmark on her left leg. • Hides an old, rusty coin on the padding of her shoe. • Possesses a Sprite Darter companion that will aid her in battle with needed. • May occasionally pass out from excessive mana usage. • Would very much rather spend time in her small boat than wandering the woods. • Always found the company of faerie dragons comforting, as they were easily found next to her family estate. It was, perhaps, one of the few instances in which her chaotic thoughts were silenced. • An Elekk plush toy her father gave her, Nonore, is taken with her everywhere to date. The stuffed toy is (very likely) infused with magic. • Likes to collect and has extensive knowledge on magical objects of obscure nature. External Links . Yuuleth's Armory Page . Yuuleth's Tumblr Category:Half-Elf Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Priest